The Tangled Sheets of My Limitless Future
by starbuckjade
Summary: It started with a few drabble challenges...which then turned into a little story of its own. Drabbles first then the story. GSR
1. The Key

A key. Such a simple thing. To open a lock. Open a door. Or open a heart to its hidden desires.

Her witty humour and caramel eyes, tempting figure and more than tempting legs. Her gapped tooth grin, her sensitive nature, her professionalism. Her taste and charm, grace and elegance. Her forgiveness and kindness, her intelligence and wisdom. Her sensitivity, intensity and depth of emotion. Her looks of longing and sleepless nights. Her spirit, the touch of her hand, the feel of her lips. All things he desired, all things he cherished. She was his undoing, she was his key.


	2. Folie a Deux

What they were doing was crazy, mad even. But she couldn't deny its appeal. The slick weight of him against her back, the perfection of his cock sliding in and out of her, the harsh rasp of his breath against her ear: all of it a temptation they could no longer resist. And protection? What protection. He wasn't wearing a condom and she certainly wasn't on the pill. It was sheer madness, what they were doing and in his office no less. But it was a folie a deux she would gladly participate in for the rest of her life.


	3. The Little Black Dress

He had finally got his act together and asked her out on a date. Thankfully she accepted. He thought he knew what he was getting himself into…but he never thought of this.

The little black dress she wore was making him question his sense of public decency. It was made of some sort of flimsy material and it clung to her in all the right places. It was strapless showing off her elegant shoulders and the long column of her neck. It was short too. Cut at mid thigh. Dear god, how was he supposed to get through the night?


	4. Fragile Balance

She was losing sense of reality.

From their first date they had gained a balance in their relationship that hadn't been there before. They were always perfectly in tune when processing a scene, and now in their personal lives. He knew her body and soul, which was exciting and terrifying.

The last few days had been heavenly, spent in a haze of passion. Truthfully she had trouble walking today. Grissom solved this problem by bringing her breakfast in bed and giving her the best oral sex she'd ever had in her life. She couldn't even remember what day it was.


	5. Tangled Sheets

She was bent over tying her shoe when she felt his eyes on her. "You saw me naked less than ten minutes ago and now you're staring."

"I'm not staring, I'm ogling."

It had been this way since there first date and the little black dress she had bought to drive him to distraction. It had worked; they had barely made it through dinner before they were in his bed having passionate ravenous sex. They had spent their days off making love, until she couldn't walk. She smothered her grin at the memory; that had been a very good day. He just couldn't seem to get enough of her. Not that she minded. The sex was incredible. Grissom wasn't in his twenties anymore but he had given her more orgasms in the last week than she'd had in the last year. She sat down on the bed, running her fingers through his curls.

"You know it's only for a few hours. Then I'll see you at work."

He kissed her palm before pulling her onto his lap and burying his head in her neck. She moaned as she felt his lips and tongue dancing along her skin. "Grissom…"

He wasn't listening to her, in fact his hand had made it's way up her shirt and was currently caressing her breast. "Grissom you need to let me go."

His lips disengaged from her neck, "Explain to me why again?" he responded, his voice rough and gravely, doing nothing to calm her libido.

"Because if I wear the same clothes into work they'll know. Nick, Warrick and Greg may not get it right away but they'll put it together before the end of the shift and Catherine, she'll spot it the second I walk in the door." She grinned at him, "You know it's your own fault. You taught them too well."

She squealed as he tossed her back on the bed and moved on top of her. "Clothes are overrated." He growled into her ear.

She grinned, slipping her hand between them to cup his erection in her palm. "I'll make you a deal Grissom. "

He kissed along her jaw line, "I'm listening." He replied, clearly not interested in giving up his hold on her.

She stroked along the length of his cock, rubbing her thumb over the head. "A nice orgasm for you and then I'll go to my apartment for clean clothes. I promise I'll pack a bag so we won't run into this problem again for a few days."

He groaned at the feel of her hand on him, "But I want to come inside you…" he panted.

She felt herself flush and her nipples tighten at his comment, "You have Grissom." She smiled, kissing his nose, "Many, many times. Trust me on this."

He nodded as she rolled on top of him. She discarded the sheet tangled around his legs and stood up, gazing at him in his masculine perfection. He moved to sit up but she gently pushed him back down with a hand on his chest. "You are a beautiful man, Grissom." She grinned at his look of shock, running her fingers through his chest hair, "You are. You have this cagey strength about you. It's very arousing, especially since I didn't know how well defined you were under your shirts at work. And these hands, "She took them in her own making them cup her breasts through her shirt, "Strong and powerful yet gentle and soft. I love the feel of them on me. "

She moved to straddle his legs, he chuckled at her description, "They love the feel of you too."

She looked down at his cock, caressing the underside with her finger tip. He thrust into her palm; she got the message and began stroking him with a firmer touch, from root to tip. He moaned in response, eyes rolling back in his head as he gave into the sensation of Sara Sidle manipulating his flesh with ease.

She gazed down at his cock as she fondled him, it was magnificent, just the right size and shape to bring her untold pleasure. She glanced at his alarm clock, less than an hour and she already wanted him inside her again. She slipped further down, pressing her lips to the head of his cock. God she wanted to ride him, grind her clit against his pelvis until they both came screaming.

'This is for him' she stubbornly reminded herself as she sucked his cock into her mouth, right hand against the base of him. Her other hand moved to his balls, cupping them in her palm, gently caressing them until she felt Grissom shift on the bed. He slipped one leg out from under her, pressing the thigh of the remaining leg between her legs. God the man was a genius. She started grinding herself against his thigh as her head bobbed slowly up and down on his cock. She purred as she went down on him, the taste of his cock in her mouth and the feel of his thick thigh pressing intimately against her, it was becoming too much.

His hips jerked against her face, and she picked up her pace. She circled the head of his cock with her tongue, giving it flat broad licks. He moaned, tugging on her sleeve to get her attention, "Sara….gonna…" She grinned around his cock, before she pulled her hand away and took him all the way in. His head pumped the back of her throat, and it was enough, more than enough and he came. She stayed with him, letting every last drop of his semen shoot down her throat. Her own orgasm came on the heels of his, not nearly as powerful as ones in the past few hours, but satisfying none the less.

She stood on shaky legs, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Grissom's lips. "I'll see you at work, honey."

His eyelids fluttered at her touch, "Sara…." He whispered before drifting off with a smile on his face.


End file.
